Prueba o verdad
by Hopeful girl
Summary: Tras una discusión, Gilbert y Roderich no se hablan. Tras jugar al conocido juego llamado "Prueba o verdad" y mucho tiempo transcurrido, ¿Podrá armarse de valor Gilbert para hablar con Roderich y decirle lo que siente?


**¿Prueba o verdad?:**

**Qué alegría, este es mi primer fic, y estoy muy emocionada XDD Como se dice, tanto el manga/anime como sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero sí este fic (?) Bueno pues dejo que leáis mi fic en paz. **

* * *

Era un sábado cualquiera. Era ese día uno de aquellos en los que uno se aburría y no había nada más que hacer. Gilbert, aburrido, no sabía lo que hacer. En esos casos, hubiera trabajado, pero ¡Anda, ya no era una nación! Aunque siguiese siendo inmortal, porque ahora era como si su hermano y el fueran el mismo país, Alemania, solo que Ludwig vivía por un lado, con su novio, Feliciano, y Gilbert, vivía solo.

También podía jugar a la Play Station o a la XBOX 360, pero no tenía ganas de conectarla y decidir a qué jugar. Se fue al ordenador, y miró todas las redes habidas y por haber, desde Twitter, hasta Tumblr, desde Tuenti hasta Facebook, pero se aburría.

Aunque… también podía llamar al señorito e ir a su casa a molestarlo, pero, simplemente, no podía. Hacía dos semanas que no se hablaban. ¿Por qué? Bueno, pues todo ocurrió un día en el que habían quedado Elizaveta, Roderich y él para ir a comer en casa de uno de nosotros tres, como solía hacer casi todos los sábados, y esa vez era en casa de Elizaveta. Estaban Gilbert y Elizaveta hablando, mejor dicho, Gilbert coqueteaba con Elizaveta, y esta sonreía. En un momento, Roderich, harto de la escena, explotó.

-Ya está bien, si vais a seguiros haciendo cariños y esas tonterías, la hacéis en otro lado, por favor.

-Lo que pasa es que tienes envidia de que el awesome yo ligue con chicas, y tenga más masculinidad que tú, señorito.

-¿Qué es lo que me has llamado?

-Se-ño-ri-to afeminado- dijo silabeando Gilbert.

-Esto ha llegado al colmo, Elizaveta, hasta luego, más tarde hablamos. Gilbert…- dijo mirando seriamente a Gilbert- no me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida, te odio- y tras decir esto, salió corriendo y metió un portazo, lo que era raro en él.

-¿Pero tú eres imbécil? ¿Cómo eres capaz de decirle esas cosas?- dijo Elizaveta mientras le daba collejas a Gilbert, el cual, le intentaba coger los brazos para que parara- Somos amigos, eres tonto, en serio. Empezaba a pensar que eras awesome de verdad, pero… me da a mí que no- dijo con seriedad la húngara.

-Pero, él dijo que me odiaba, y tampoco debe molestarse porque haga algo así. ¿Qué más le da?

Entonces ella directamente, cuando lo fusiló con la mirada. "Porque te quiere", pensó la húngara.

Desde entonces, el austríaco y él no habían vuelto a hablar. Estaba de lo más aburrido, y en cierto modo, quería volver a hablar con él, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. Pensó en Francis y Antonio, sus mejores amigos, los que estaban ahí para cuando él los necesitaba, y los llamó. Primero llamó al francés, y este lo cogió de inmediato.

-¿Dígame, quién es el afortunado que habla conmigo, chérie?

-Francis, soy yo, el awesome Gilbert.

-Ah, hola Gilbert ¿Qué querías?

-Te llamaba para ver si podíamos quedar, tú, Antonio y yo, los tres, e irnos de fiesta por ahí, ya sabes, como siempre.

-¿Cuándo sería? Es que depende.

-¿Esta noche a las nueve?

-Pues me pilla muy mal. Ya sabes, he conquistado el corazón de mi pequeño Mathew, y llevo tanto esperando este momento. Quiero ir lento con él, porque él es muy inocente y aún es pronto para desvirgarlo…

-Francis…

-¡Ay, me emociono nada más pensarlo! Que yo seré su primera vez, y que lo penetraré hasta el fondo…

-Francis… Francis…

-Soy tan feliz…

-¡Francis, que ya te he entendido! Bueno, a ver si contacto con Toño, hasta luego.

Entonces, Gilbert se puso a localizar a Antonio. Llamó por lo menos tres veces, y a la cuarta, lo cogió.

-Ah, perdón Gilbert, me estaba bañando.

-Ey Toño, estaba pensando si querías que quedáramos hoy.

-Me encantaría, pero no puedo. Un Lovi dulce y moe vestido de sirvienta me espera- dijo con infinita felicidad.

Gilbert, a imaginarse al bipolar napolitano vestido de sirvienta moe mientras Antonio sufría una hemorragia nasal al verlo así, empezó a reír cual maníaco.

-Bueno, no pasa nada, otra vez será. Que te vaya bien, hasta luego.

Entonces, Gilbert pensó en salir solo, ya que, si sus amigos no podían quedar con él, pues saldría solo.

Gilbert empezó a andar solo por la ciudad, hasta que llegó a un bar, y se sentó. De repente, vio a lo lejos a su hermano, Ludwig, con Feliciano entrando en el bar. Gilbert se acercó a saludarlos.

-Hola, cuñado, ve…-dijo Feliciano con la felicidad de siempre.

-Hola brüder, ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola West, qué alegría veros a los dos juntos, ¿Nos tomamos algo juntos?

Estuvieron un rato hablando mientras tomaban cervezas, hasta que Ludwig, sacó el móvil.

-Gilbert, esto te parecerá estúpido, pero mira qué juego me ha recomendado Feli. Se llama prueba o verdad- dijo en cierto modo con nerviosismo Ludwig.

-¿Tú jugando a estas cosas? No me lo esperaba, West. Pero he oído que está divertido.

-Juguemos, juguemos, ve…

Entonces, empezaron a jugar al Prueba o Verdad. Había diversos niveles, de más castos a más picantes. Ludwig siempre se apropiaba del móvil a Feliciano para ponerle siempre pruebas o verdades castas.

Entonces era el turno de Gilbert, cogió el móvil y escogió verdad. Y aparecía "¿Por qué Roderich y tú no hacéis las paces?

-Ludwig, no te vas a creer esto, pero me ha salido algo muy raro, tiene que ser un virus.

-¿El qué? ¡Ah, esto! Pues ni idea de cómo ha salido. Pero ya que toca, responde. ¿Te pasa algo con él?

-No es de tu incumbencia- dijo Gilbert.

-Ve, ve… Gilbert, no te enfades- dijo Feliciano con cara de tristeza- vamos a seguir jugando.

Siguieron jugando una ronda, y volvió a Gilbert otra vez, y esta vez escogió prueba. Le salió "Habla con Roderich y haced las paces"

-Brüder, ¿Qué mierda es esta? Me niego a seguir jugando- dijo Gilbert mientras le devolvía el móvil a Ludwig. Dejó dinero en la mesa- me voy. Creo que os estabais quedando conmigo.

-No, no es eso, ve…, es un móvil adivino- dijo Feliciano en voz alta.

Pero no pudo evitar que Gilbert se fuera.

-¿Crees que habrá funcionado, ve?

-Espero que sí, Elizaveta ha trabajado mucho para modificar este juego y poder hacer eso. Que salga todo bien.

De mientras, Gilbert volvía a su casa, y pensó ¿Y si era cierto que debía hablar con Roderich? Volvió a su casa y se tumbó en su cama, y daba vueltas y vueltas en ella, hasta que cayó rendido y se quedó dormido. Todo fue una sucesión de pequeñas imágenes rápidas: ellos dos tocando el piano, sonriendo, comiendo juntos, besándose, los dos durmiendo abrazados en la misma cama… De repente Gilbert despertó. Estaba acalorado, pensaba que no podía ser cierto lo que había soñado… Pero, ¿Y si esa pelea había despertado algo en él? O mejor dicho ¿Ya lo sentía desde antes, pero no se dio cuenta?

Gilbert se abofeteó para no pensar en ello. Pero cuando más quería olvidar, más recordaba ese sueño, tenía que probar, pero su orgullo… no le permitía.

Pasaron unas pocas semanas más. Gilbert no podía parar de pensar en Roderich, en quererlo, en tratarlo bien, en amarlo fuera y dentro de la cama, en hacerlo suyo. Todos sus pensamientos eran por y para Roderich. Y no pudo aguantar más, era miércoles, y se dirigió a casa de Roderich, no sin antes, pensar en darle un regalo, un detalle estaría bien. Y pensó en algo hecho por él, algo que le gustara… Y compuso, compuso una pieza en piano, a cuatro manos, es decir, en pareja. Para que ellos pudieran tocarla juntos. Tras tres horas componiendo, llegó a escribir 5 páginas de composición, Roderich no sabía que Gilbert era un gran compositor. Llegó.

Llamó a la puerta.

-Ya va…

Volvió a llamar a la puerta hasta que le abriera.

-He dicho que ya va- y cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con Gilbert. Y Gilbert, encontró a un Roderich con la camisa desabotonada, pantalones, y una toalla en la cabeza recogida. Lo vio violable, por decirlo de algún modo- Oh, tú, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… ¿Podemos hablar?

-Bueno, ¿Por qué no? Total, si has venido a burlarte de mí, ya te estás yendo.

Entonces, le permitió entrar, y se acomodaron en un sillón uno enfrente al otro.

-Adelante ¿A qué has venido?- dijo con total seriedad Roderich.

-Yo… te quería pedir disculpas por lo que te dije aquella vez. No sé porqué lo dije.

-¿Eso es todo? Vale, ya está, vete.

-No he terminado, por favor, déjame hablar- dijo con una insuperable tristeza Gilbert. Roderich, al ver esa tristeza, se preocupó, y escuchó.

-Bueno, pues… yo compuse esto… para ti.

-No puede ser… ¿Por qué? No debiste molestarte.

-Es una pieza a cuatro manos, y quiero que los únicos intérpretes seamos tú y yo. Hay algo que quiero decirte, el porqué no me disculpé antes y el tema de esta obra.

-Dímelo, ¿A qué esperas? Obaka-san.

-Te quiero.

Esas dos palabras resonaron en el ambiente, Roderich se puso rojo, nervioso, no sabía que decir. Gilbert, miró hacia otro lado, completamente rojo, como sus pupilas, como los tomates de su amigo Antonio.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma de Elizaveta ¿Verdad? Tiene que ser ella la que se le ha ocurrido. Si has venido a reírte de mí, vete, por favor.

-No, Elizaveta no tiene nada que ver, ¿Por qué tendría que ver ella en todo esto?

-Déjame en paz, por favor, te lo estoy pidiendo. No juegues con cosas que no debes- y se giró. Nada más girarse, Roderich empezó a derramar lágrimas, no creía que Gilbert le estuviera diciendo eso.

-Por favor, créeme. Te quiero, y lucharé por ti si hace falta- Tras decir estas palabras, Gilbert le puso sus manos en los hombros de Roderich, para girarlo, pero este se echó hacia delante. En este movimiento, Gilbert aprovechó para tirarlo de la muñeca y que sus cuerpos quedaran pegados uno a otro, Gilbert agarrando con una la muñeca de Roderich, y la otra, la cintura, y Roderich mirándole a los ojos a Gilbert- no llores, no llores- y besó sus lágrimas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto? Enhorabuena, ya eres extraordinariamente awesome, ¿Eso es lo que quieres, verdad? Pero por favor, deja de jugar conmigo.

Gilbert, se le acercó al oído y le dijo:

-En el único sitio donde quiero jugar contigo es en una cama, y en ningún lugar más. Solos tú y yo, ¿Sí? Te pido que me creas.

-Pero ¿Por qué yo y no Elizaveta? Ella es una mujer, y yo… un hombre.

-Porque tú eres especial para mí- y tras esto, acercó sus labios a los de Roderich lentamente. 10 centímetros… 8 centímetros… 5… 2…

Ya estaban pegados, Gilbert soltó la muñeca de Roderich y puso ese brazo en la espalda, permitiendo que Roderich pusiera sus brazos en el cuello de Gilbert. Empezaron lentamente, un beso dulce, y siguió profundizándose hasta que Gilbert introdujo su lengua en la cavidad bucal de Roderich. Estuvieron jugando con sus lenguas durante un rato hasta que el aire se les acabó. Roderich estaba completamente rojo, y miraba hacia abajo, y Gilbert sonreía.

-¿Entonces esto es un sí?- dijo Gilbert riendo.

-Ba… Baka- dijo sonrojándose más aún Roderich- Creo que… sí.

Entonces, Gilbert volvió a acercar sus labios al oído de Roderich y le preguntó…

-¿Me dejas que te siga dando amor toda la noche?- dijo sensualmente Gilbert. Sus 5 metros prusianos palpitaban deseando darle amor al austríaco.

-¡Idiota! ¿Qué cosas dices?- dijo mirando para otro lado mientras se convertía por enésima vez en un tomate como los que Antonio y Lovino adoraban.

-Me da a mí que eso es un sí- dijo Gilbert sonriendo mientras cogía en brazos a Roderich. Aunque no lo pareciese, el austríaco deseaba que todo eso ocurriera desde hace cientos de años, pero no se había atrevido.

Entonces, tumbó a Roderich sobre la cama, y él se posicionó sobre él en la cama. Empezó por darle besos en esos suaves y hermosos labios, con una pasión que incluso él no conocía.

Siguió depositando besos, primero en los labios y luego en el cuello, mientras oía a Roderich gemir. Cuando estaba besándolo, se dio cuenta de que siempre sobresalía del austríaco un rizo que no sabía qué hacía ahí. Un día oyó a su amigo español que tiró del rizo del napolitano, y se llevó una grata sorpresa, seguida de una larga jornada de sexo. Y pensó "¿Y si con él pasa lo mismo?" Y tiró de Merizell.

-Ah, ngh…- gimió Roderich mientras se retorcía en la cama. Se dio cuenta que algo en la parte baja de Roderich deseaba por salir. Pero pensó esperar un poco más. Siguió hacia el pecho.

-Pero bueno ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Son dos preciosos botones rosas que están muy duros- dijo canturreando.

-Ah, ah, ngh… Más… Más, por favor.

-Vaya, vaya. Y decías que era un idiota por pedirte hacerlo- y tras esto, empezó a lamer, succionar y morder un pezón mientras que con una mano pellizcaba el otro- Maldita sea, esta ropa tuya me entorpece el trabajo.

-Pues apártala- dijo inconscientemente Roderich- No… No quise decir eso.

-Vaya vaya, si al señorito le está gustando y todo. Pues la apartaré encantado- Primero le quitó la camisa y las gafas, y las lanzó al suelo. A continuación, le quitó los pantalones, y notó que estaba duro. Pero siguió mordisqueando los pezones de Roderich. Terminó de mordisquearlos y le lamió el vientre, hasta llegó a los bóxers.

-No sabía que estuvieras tan ansioso- y masajeó por encima de los calzoncillos el miembro del austríaco, el cual estaba extasiado y gimiendo a más no poder. Tras esto, le quitó los bóxers y los lanzó muy lejos. Pero Roderich se intentó tapar con las manos Viena.

-No es justo- dijo enfadado Roderich.

-¿El qué no es justo?

-Que yo esté desnudo y tú no- luego, se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se cubrió la cara.

-No creía que tuvieras tantas ganas de hacer esto. Está bien. Yo me quitaré mi ropa, pero tú te quitaras las manos de tu cara- y el prusiano empezó a quitarse la camisa que llevaba puesta y los pantalones- quiero ver esa cara tan hermosa y esos ojos que me encandilan.

-No digas gilipolleces- Gilbert, al igual que Roderich, se quedaron atónitos.

-Has… has dicho una palabrota- y se rió- parece que ya no eres tan señorito después de todo- pero eso no significa que no me guste- y le besó de nuevo mientras sonreía. Se dirigió a la región vital del que era conocido como Austria y empezó a lamerlo poco a poco. De pronto, se lo metió todo en la boca y lo mordisqueó. Austria estaba en el cielo, y se sentía mejor que nunca.

-Em… Gilbert, sigo sin verlo justo. No debo ser yo el único que… disfrute- dijo el austríaco mirando hacia otro lado, y rápidamente se irguió y echó para atrás a Gilbert, haciendo que Gilbert se quedara sentado, y Austria tumbado hacia él, boca abajo, con la hombría de Gilbert en su cara, le quitó los calzoncillos y la engulló de un golpe.

-Se… señorito, pareces todo un experto ¿Dónde has aprendido?- y Gilbert se quedó en blanco tras esto… eso significaba que él no era ya virgen.

-Em… esto…- dijo Austria tímidamente.

-No puede ser… no eres virgen- dijo triste Gilbert.

-No es eso… Elizaveta, me enseñó vídeos, y me explicó cómo se hacía. Yo… yo soy virgen- dijo tapándose Roderich la cara.

-¿Elizaveta? ¿Ella sabía todo esto? No puedo creerlo, pero ¿Sabes qué? Que me alegro de ser yo quien te quite la virginidad.

A continuación, se tumbó, tiró de los hombros de Roderich, arrastrando al austríaco hacia arriba, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se rozase y se estremecieran, y Gilbert hizo que ambos se voltearan, quedando Gilbert arriba de nuevo, y Roderich debajo. Gilbert bajó y bajó, hasta llegar hasta la parte trasera de Roderich, se colocó de rodillas, y colocó las piernas de Roderich en sus hombros, lo que hizo que el austríaco se echara más para adelante y le facilitara el trabajo al prusiano. Metió su lengua en el ano de Austria, utilizando su saliva como hidratante, y después, se lamió tres dedos, y los metió uno a uno en el rosado ano de Roderich, lo cual al principio consiguió que Roderich gritara del dolor, pero que, progresivamente, empezara a gemir de placer.

-Me parece que ya estás listo- y empezó a meter sus cinco metros prusianos en la parte trasera de Austria. Al principio, le dolía mucho, pero, poco a poco se fue acostumbrando, hasta que pidió más y más. Gilbert subía la intensidad más y más, hasta que llegaron al clímax. Gilbert se corrió en el interior de Roderich, y Roderich en el vientre de ambos. Se acomodaron en la cama, Roderich en el pecho de Gilbert, y este, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo.

-Gracias… por corresponder mis sentimientos. Ich liebe dich- dijo Roderich.

-Por supuesto que los correspondo, porque eres importante, no, solo importante para mí no, eres mi vida. Además, si rechazara a la persona a la que amo, eso no sería awesome para nada- dijo Gilbert riendo como un tonto- Ich liebe dich auch- y tras esto, Roderich se durmió en el pecho de Gilbert, y este tardó más en dormirse, porque no quería dejar de contemplar el panorama delante de él, le parecía de lo más dulce verle dormir, y, con esa escena tan hermosa, se quedó dormido… Todo gracias a un juego de Prueba o verdad…

**Extra: Conversación de Hungría, Italia y Alemania:**

Elizaveta había salido a comprar el pan, cuando pareció ver a una de sus parejas favoritas: Ludwig y Feliciano. Cual loca poseída, salió corriendo hacia ellos a saludarlos.

-¡Hola chicos!

-Ve~ Eli-chan~ Que alegría verte.

-Elizaveta, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo con su típica seriedad alemana Ludwig.

-Por supuesto ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-Pues, no sé si debo meterme en estos asuntos, pero el otro día vi a Roderich, y no es que se encontrara muy bien. Hombre, no es tampoco muy simpático ni nada...

-Mira quién habla, ve~- pero al mirar la seriedad de Ludwig, Feliciano se asustó- V-ve~! Perdón Lud, no era mi intención ofenderte- y se escondió tras Elizaveta.

-Bueno, lo que quería decirte. No me quería contar nada, pero mi instinto me dice que mi hermano está metido de por medio ¿Pasa algo?

-Sí, pero prométeme que no lo matarás.

-Lo prometo.

-Pues lo que ocurrió es que estábamos los tres comiendo, cuando de repente, Roderich se molestó porque Gilbert estaba haciendo demasiadas cursiladas conmigo y por eso, Gilbert le insultó y se fue. Pero para que se vuelvan a llevar bien se me ha ocurrido un plan.

-¿Qué plan?

-Pues mira, el otro día, estaba aburrida en casa y vi en el móvil en recomendaciones de descarga un juego de Prueba o Verdad, y me picó la curiosidad. Pero esa no es la guinda del pastel. Lo mejor es que tú puedes introducirle las preguntas y escoger en qué turnos tocan. Conociendo a Gilbert, a la tercera ronda que le toque, se cabreará y dejará de jugar, por lo que sería un plan perfecto. Si queréis ayudar, sería genial que lo hicierais...

-Está bien, pero nosotros escogemos las preguntas.

-Claro. Bueno, pues tengo que seguir haciendo la compra, adiós. Ah, por cierto, Feliciano, ya puedes salir de detrás mía, Ludwig no te va a hacer nada- y lo empujó con Ludwig, haciendo que quedaran abrazados y con, una cámara espía que llevaba siempre, les hizo fotos. "Ya tengo más fotos para el álbum Gerita"- pensó mientras soltaba una pequeña sonrisa y se iba.

* * *

Que alegría me dio hacer este fic. Sin comerlo ni beberlo, todo gracias a un amigo que me enseñó un juego de Prueba o Verdad al que me he viciado, y me ha hecho hacer este fic. Al principio pensé que iba a ser un Gerita, un Spamano o incluso un Franada, pero cuando ajustaba los personajes, no me convencía, hasta que quedó como PruAus 3


End file.
